Not alone in the universe
by Hikaru69
Summary: I thought that my life was normal... When I was all most raped, I mean to the point that he was about to put himself in, I was saved... By an invisible creature. Some how along the way I stumbled upon it again, this time, its hurt and rather badly too...
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to get this out their, their is a all most rape scene and if any one don't like it, please move on to another story. Also their is language in this story as well, not much but enough to get people bulging their eyes out. Please read on if you want to continue, if you don't and do any way, I warned you.**

Chapter 1

I let a sigh escape my lips as I walked out into the night air. It is nice to be able to cool off so easily. I had a long day in a really hot bar, and I had to deal with '_those_' drunks again. I sigh again closing my eyes. When a rather cold breeze comes by me, I open them and start my way home. It wasn't far, as long as I toke the short cuts.

In a large town like this one, its not safe for me to do such a thing, and besides, they are very filthy. I don't like confrontation, that's why I don't walk home on the main roads, besides I have been taking that bath for a very long time and nothing happened, at least not yet. Not saying I want it to, I don't.

Any way, the name is Lisa Sayotanna, I'm 18 years old, I'm 5' 9", I have long brown hair down to the middle of my back. I have blue eyes. I live on my own, I don't have a boyfriend and not many friends. My parents and I don't get along, actually come to think about it, nor do my brothers. I have 3 of them, one is Alex, he is the oldest of the age of 25, then their is Matt, he is 24 and their is the youngest brother, his name is Ross and he is 17 just a year younger them me.

Every thing just don't run its course the way they should, I haven't talked to my family ever since I was 16. What I want in life is just to be left alone, have my money, food and a roof over my head, other then that, I could care less at what happens. I turn a corner into the darkest ally, its now several blocks from the bar. I'm in the filthiest ally around. It smells really bad, worse then rotting fish if that is possible. Once I get half way through or in or what ever you want to say it, some one clears their throat.

I stop starting to get this strange feeling, its one I don't like. I turn around and my eyes widen, its them men from the bar that where trying to get me up into the room. You know the room where they take drunk girls, then leave once they are done.

Instantly my body tells me to run, and that is exactly what I do, I turn then run, as fast as I can. I know I'm a slow runner, I don't get out much and I know that they know, I don't like this at all. I just reach the end of the ally way, and one of them grab me and toss me forcefully to the wall. I hit it with a loud thud then slide down it in pain.

One of the men grabs my hair and brings my head back as he puts his mouth to my ear.

"What do you say boys... Take turns"? He asks. I hear the others chuckling. The man that has my hair in his and yanks it rather hard and make me yelp as he tosses me on the ground, face first.

"We will have fun with you", replies another voice. I hear some one going through their clothes for some thing, what I don't know, I don't want to know. At least till my head gets brought back and a small sharp knife gets put at my throat.

"If you think about screaming, think again", he says rather darkly. I don't say a word, afraid that he will cut me, I would prefer rape over that. I let a squeak out as he pulls my hair back and forces me to lean against the wall, giving me a clear view of all 5 men, 5 what the hell, all it takes is one to rape some one. I look at them all, their is only one really good looking one, yet I still fear him. He has jet black hair, slicked back, he is tall, taller then any one that I have seen, he is the one that has the knife.

The next is a short older looking man, he was at the bar, he is getting his grey hairs, then beside him, looks like it could be his twin, he is slightly younger. Then their is a red head that looks to be in his mid thirties, he is the second shortest one here. Then the one that was trying to get me to come up to the room, he scares me the most. Long white beard, wight hair, a little on the chubby side.

"That's the girl that shot me down, even though I offered four times the amount she made", the old man slurs. Drunk, they are drunk, just my luck.

"I want first dibs", he says stepping forward. I try to scurry back, but fail to do so as I am all ready against the wall. The old man stands staring at me just inches away, contemplating on what to do. He went to grab me, instead, I just went into defensive mode and kicked him as hard as I could, in the groin. He toppled over groaning and holding himself trying to ease the pain.

With out second thought I make a bolt for it, as the others stand their shocked. I didn't get a chance to get too far, the young good looking man grabs me and tosses me to the ground jumping on me, straddling me as I struggle.

"You bitch"! He yells then slugs me across the face really hard that it stung. Then he grabs his knife and rips my shirt then tosses it aside, looking me over with lust in his eyes. I struggle a lot, groaning and protesting, trying to get free but fail, only to gain another slap on the same aching check. He then takes off my bra and also tosses that aside, and awes them. He reaches his hand over then squeezes one of my breasts.

I don't know why he likes them, because they are too small for my age, way to small. I'm only a size A cub. He leans down then kisses me on the lips, I still struggle, I don't want to be molested then raped. As I struggle harder he takes the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth, making me taste alcohol, some thing that I don't drink.

I bit down on his tongue and earn another slap then he tears my paints off.

"Let me help", says the older short guy. I try to struggle as his hands start roaming my body as well. This is so not fair. The young man still sitting on me, then stands on his knees still above me and leans down, kissing my neck. I smile taking this opportunity to knee him where it matters. He also topples over groaning, knocking the other man over. I look beside myself and see a rock, I pick it up then get up, and smash it against the mans head, two times, knocking him out. Satisfied I started running, not caring that I'm mostly naked.

I take two steps only to fall on my face. Then some one going on top of me after tossing my underwear aside. I groan again, this time with pain coursing through my face, it hurts really bad. My heart then starts to race as I hear the man above me undoing his pants, getting ready. I narrow my eyes ignoring the protests that my body is telling me, I struggle to move so that I get a chance to run once more. Once I manage to get on my back I use all my strength to knock the man over and now I'm on top of him, looking into his shocked face.

I look over and spot another rock, this time, I grab it and knock him on the head countless times leaving him motionless then get up to run, only again to get grabbed then tossed to the ground with another loud painful thud, only this time, it was on my back. The other older man pulling it out and smiling down at me. I tried crawling away as he follows me, once he had enough, he leans over and grabs my foot then drags me painfully back a few feet. Then he goes on top of me, holding my arms behind my head.

I feel another pair of hands on my angles stopping me from kicking. Just great, now I'm definitely going to get it.

"I'm going to make you wish you never did what you had", he says as he positions himself at my entrance. I close my eyes struggling and waiting for the pain. I feel him right their, then a really weird clicking sound, then all the weight is off my body. I hear screaming and yelling, then gargling. I open my eyes as the man with my ankles gets on top of me, reading himself ignoring the massacre that is happening. He was about to thrust in, when some thing goes right through him, coated in blood, yet not able to see any thing their.

The man gets lifted off of me and then out of no where the creature, yes '_creature_' is their, standing very tall, can't tell really how tall, just can tell its tall, the man is off the ground just being held by wrist blades. I look at the creatures legs, they are yellow colour with what looks like black fur, '_fur_' or what ever it is. Then gun shots and some one screaming, "What the fuck are you"! The beast lets out a growl then turns around tossing the body to the ground.

Its dreads moving and making sounds as the beads or what looks like beads clanked on each other. For some strange reason, I loved that sound.

"Die mother fucker die"! The other man says as he shots in random spots, missing the creature completely. My eyes widen as the beast grabs some thing off of its waist, then tosses it at the man, it whistles over to him, then with all my horror, goes right through him, and back to its owner, and back away. I look around, their is blood and guts every where, the five men look more like meany men, in pieces.

Yet still, even if this beast had killed them off, I'm thankful for it, my innocence are still intact. I watch as the beast looks around then it lets out a mighty roar as if it just won the best battle in years. Determined, I slowly move, so that I can crawl over to it, I am desperate on touching it, wanting to see if its real, wanting to see what it feels like. It hadn't noticed me yet moving, witch is a good thing, I think.

I get a few inches away from its legs, then reach over and put my hand on its shin. Shocking, this thing is warm, and its skin, or what ever is coating it is smooth like our skin. I then trail my eyes from its legs to its body then to its head, which is now looking at me. I then scurry my way away from it as it turns to look at me. Its face looks off then I realize its wearing a mask. It clicks as it looks me over, I shudder at what it is thinking.

I ignoring its noises then look it over, curious while its still here to look it over. Its dreads reach to the middle of its back, its chest is nearly the same colours as its legs, at least what I can see under all of its armour. Its very well built, every time it moves it shows it. The thing then slowly makes its way over to me, I scoot back, right into a wall again. It stops a few feet away looking down at me, still clicking away.

"Hi", I shakily say. It tilts its head and growls. I then corner myself between the garbage, wall and it. Trying to hid what is showing, as it slowly lowers itself into a squatting position. Its legs spread open with its hands hanging off of them into the centre. It just stairs at me, all most as if its never seen a human before.

To me it seemed that time stood still, knowing too well that this creature what ever it is can kill me at any given moment, I just look it over, trying to figure out what its thinking in body language. Yet nothing I could read, so unfamiliar, and confusing, what is this thing, and where had it come from? All these questions going through my head as this terrifying beast stairs at me.

I was jolted back to reality when it quickly gets up and looks down the way I came. I listen and can hear voices. The creature brought its arm over to the one that has some strange device on it, pushes some buttons then vanishes, though I know its still there, for some strange reason, I can still some what see the out line of the beast, just not the detail.

I slowly stand, legs wobbling, the voices get closer and they are both female, thank god, I tried to walk, only to fall. The girls must of saw me and ran over to me, not noticing the scene before them, don't think they can really see it, its too dark.

"What happened"? One of the girls ask.

"I... Was... Al... Raped", I say not able to find my voice. The other nodded then she takes her long jacket off then puts it around my shaking form, not only because I know what is in the ally with us, but also because what I had seen. Now that its all done, I'm scared, starting to sweat and shake, scared. Can't seem to get it out of my head about that beast, what ever it was. Just as every thing has transpired I fell over and consciousness toke over.

Beep Beep Beep

I awoke to that echoing through my head, it hurt, as I had a headache. I hear people whispering, one saying, '_Julie you should have turned it off_'. Then rustling, then clicking of the device turning off. I groan as they continued to whisper I wanted to sleep more. It stopped periodically. Then they started again. I groan a little louder then rolled, only to fall off of the thing I was laying on, it hurt.

"Are you awake"? A voice asks, as they get closer to me. I groaned again, pretending to be asleep, for some strange reason, I know that they know, that I am awake.

"Leave her she wants to rest", says the other voice. I open my eyes slowly as the blinding light was adding to the pain, of the headache. Then what transpired last night caught up to me, I jumped up startling the two girls, then looking around.

"Do you remember what happened with the men... when you where... Well"? Asks the one with long blond hair, down to her shoulders. All I did is shake my head, I didn't want to tell them about the creature, they would have thought I was crazy and I don't want to be.

"Why"? I managed to choke out.

"Well, because the police found body parts all over the place", says the short red haired girl. Then we went into silence again. I looked around then remembered that my clothes have been taken off, so I looked down. I was wearing some, though not my own.

"Sorry if you don't like them, we didn't know where you lived or who you are, so I put those on you, I was looking to get ride of them any way", says the blond.

"Whats your name by the way"? The red headed girl asks. I look from one to the other, and sigh then give in.

"Lisa... Lisa Sayotanna", I answer.

"Mine is Julie", The blond replies, smiling at me.

"And mine is Anne", says the red head. I look at the two girls for a moment, Julie is wearing a dress, which is going out of fashion these days, then their is Anne, she seems normal. Not wearing too boy of clothes or too girl of clothes.

"Come we will walk you home", Julie stats. I nod my head, I want to go home, I feel much safer there then any where. Either way, I still can't stop thinking about that creature, its weird. I watch as the girls get their shoes on then we all walked out of the apparent then down the hall to the elevator, down to the main floor and out of the building. I sigh then look around and my eyes widen. I know where I am, its close to home, just around the corner.

"You know I can head home on my own", I say. The girls look at me for a moment then one another for a brief second.

"We want to walk you home, that way we know your safe", Anne says, the other nods her head. I sigh in defeat and nod then turn and walk with them follow me. My thoughts go back to the creature, it seemed to be... Strange, as if it had never seen a human before. That would be neat if it hadn't, then I witnessed a new creature. We turned the corner. But their is some thing else that's been bugging me, all that stuff it had on it, armour, weapons, and a cloaking of some kind, its unbelievable that a creature that high tack is from this world.

I shake my head and look at my door, the two waiting behind me. I open it thank god I forgot to lock it. Then I walked in and waited for them to come, in, I know that they wouldn't leave with out making sure I was safe... Then I closed the door. We toke our shoes off, when I was stripped of my clothes, my shoes and socks where the only things that remained. The room that we are in is small, its for hanging coats and taking off your shoes.

We walked into the next room witch happens to be the hall way, a long narrow hall. The left their is stairs head up, then stairs heading down. To the right their are two doors, the first one leading into the living room second into the kitchen. I like it because from the kitchen you can see the T.V in the living room. Yeah and under the stairs that leads up, there is a small room, it looks like a closet, but it isn't, its just a toilet and sink. We walked down the hall to the kitchen, from there the two gaped at my huge fish tank that divides the two rooms. Their use to be a wall, I decided to change it to a fish tank instead.

Anne walks over to the tank and watches all the countless fish.

"Wow", she says. I smile, I love it all ready, they like my set up.

"I have a pond down in the basement as well", I say then start for the hall, signalling them to follow, which they did.

I start down the basement stairs, which is emitting a lot of light, once we stopped at the door, they gasp.

"Oh my god", Anne says. In the centre of the room is the large pond, then to the right is a large fish tank that goes to the pond, that all goes through the large filter, that is hiding. The one tube that is linking the two together, it is to allow the fish to swim freely though out the two areas, allowing more swimming space. Then the large filter, filters all of the tanks, including the one upstairs. Then around the fish tank and pond is my garden, plants that are small and medium none that hit the ceiling of the basement.

"Wow", Julie says as she looks at every thing. My smile widens, I all ready love this, people to show my work to.

"I bought the land here, build this house on it with the money that I got from my real father when he passed away. It also paid for the mortgage", I state wanting to start a conversation.

"Wow, how do you have all the money to keep it running"? Anne asks.

"Because I saved my money over the years, worked at many places, and when I say many I mean many", I add. They nod. Then I cross my arms as a thought came to me.

"Now I have a question"? I say waiting for them to look at me. They did, they stopped and looked back at me.

"Yes"? Julie asks.

"Are you wanting to be my friend because I am a rape victim that came out of it still all anticked"? I ask. The two girls looked at each other for a few seconds then back at me.

"No, we don't think you had any friends, and besides we would like a third part of our group", Julie answers. I smile then and say, "Then your welcome here any time you would like". Then I dance around in a circle meaning my little underground garden. They nodded then we headed up the stairs and sat in the living room talking. Well they are talking, I more like let my mind venture back to that beast, the yellow and black beast.

If it was from another planet, what does it want with us? Why did it kill them all, and not scare them? So many questions, and no answers to them, it frustrates me dearly. What gets to me the most was when it was just looking at me, it was some what studding me, why? I wonder. I'm confused and if any one else had of been their they might have been as well confused.

After a while the two of them left to head home. Once they had I walked back to the living room and sat down then sighed in relief, I didn't think they would leave. I turn on the T.V, and watched the news. I wanted to see what their theories where to what happened in the ally way. When I had heard that they believe it to be a wild animal, I had to laugh at myself, because they have absolutely no idea what it is, or was or... Just forget it.

I feel asleep watching the news, and thinking about that beast, weather it really was a threat or not, I don't know, it may have just saved me, not realizing that its wrong to kill, I could be wrong. Then I'm out like a light.

**That's it, please review, and if you didn't like it, it was my first time doing a fiction about the predators.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightbloodwolf: **Thanks, I like to see that people like my stories. Don't worry there will be another meting, that is in the third chapter. You don't have to worry about it revolving around the new girls, it more revolves around the main character. Thanks again, in joy the second one.

**BeneHime1124: **Don't worry, I'm continuing the story, I've gotten a good out come of the first one, to continue. In joy.

**Zlorea: **That's what I'm aiming for. Sorry that it wasn't an easy read for you, and I'm not looking to get a beta reader, just because I want it to be my way of writing, and this is my way... If you are reading this chapter, thank you for continuing, if not, oh well.

**SesshiraRayu:** you'll have to see, and she finds him... Oops gave some thing away. In joy the second chapter.

**Do not be alarmed if you seem confused, I am placing the predators point of view, for when he came to earth, in this case its before he sees Lisa... Hopefully it helps. **

**Oh and their is one other thing that I must tell you, it might take me a while to get more chapters up, due to the fact that their is only one computer in the house, and my parents are on it most of the day. Sorry if you aren't going to like the wait.**

Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning very, and I mean very angry, I start off in a bad mood, why I don't know. Then I hear it, that loud pounding. I groan then roll, just to fall off of what I was laying on with a light thud.

"Damn", I whisper then slowly open my eyes and look around, the T.V still on, lights still on. I scan the room to see what else, nothing. Then the loud pounding followed by some one yelling.

"Get up dammit, you stupid girl"! I snap my eyes open, Alex, he is at the door. I bolt up and run around like a maniac trying to figure out what to do. Had I locked the door last night, if I had thank god. I stopped then turned around wide eyed, the back door. I bolt for it as soon as it passed through my head. Once their I lock it making sure its locked, and certain that the windows are also locked.

"If you do this again, I am definitely going to kick your ass"! I hear him snarl just outside the back door.

Now if your wondering who Alex is, well here it is... He is my boyfriend, though we really don't have much of a relation ship and I think that you can tell why. He is scary, so why the hell had I agreed on dating him. I think on that for a minute then smile.

"Alex, go away, I don't want to be your girlfriend any more... You don't know what the hell I had been through last knight"! I scream at him. For a second I don't hear any thing, then 'CLICK', oh crap, he just unlocked the door. I take a step back as he opens the door. Beer in one hand and a very unpleasant look on his face... Yeah just great.

"If it wasn't life threatening, then screw you"! He snarls at me, taking another swig of his drink. I narrow my eyes, he never believes me when I say these things, wait, oh crap that cry wolf thing, damn. I look around for a quick exit, found nothing. I glance at the stairs and smile, running, I quickly manoeuvred so that it looked like I was going to head upstairs, then I double take and run into the living room to hid.

Alex isn't all too bad, but he is the worst when drunk and he only does this when he is... Sexually frustrated, and he had told me that if it is the last thing he does he is going to take me. After hearing him rushing and stumbling up the stairs I bolt again for the back door. As I rush out them, I hear him scream, "Bitch"!

I see what had all most happened to me last night happen to me now, I run, as fast as my legs can take me, which wasn't fast. As I turn the corner, I couldn't help but think that my new found friends would help me, they seemed to care. I stop to look at the door, people walking by. I look up, then back to the door, and sigh. I open them and step in, then I was about to walk to the elevator when I see it open revelling the two girls, with some one I might add.

Ah who cares, my drunk boyfriend is going to kick my ass, I don't want that to happen. I run over to them and scream, "Help"! They stop dead in their tracks when they see me, then they look at the door and see Alex.

"Come lets go", Julie says as she grabs my arm and drags me onto the elevator, nodding at their stranger friend, she smiles back then turns back to Alex. Anne getting on just at the last moment, looks at me.

"Who was he"? She asks.

"My boyfriend, and because of what happened last night he is pissed off at me", I state.

"Had you managed to tell him"? Julie asks. I look at her and shake my head, their is no way of me being able to get that through his thick head, not after that is all the stunts that I pulled to get out of '_it_' with him.

"Oh one of them girls that likes the guy no matter what he does, yet he treats you wrong"? Anne asks. I nod my head and sigh when the doors open.

"Come on, lets grab the stairs and stay their, our other friend will deal with him for the time being", Julie says as we get out of the elevator. We walk to the stairs and open the door then walk down to the island and sit down.

"You know I just tried to break up with him too, it didn't help", I say.

"Aw don't worry about it, Sam will deal with him", Anne answers. The two of them give each other a sympathetic look then sigh.

"If we had known, we would of stayed", Julie spoke up.

"I forgot", I answer. She nods. Then they start to talk, and my mind travels else where. That '_creature_' I wonder where it had gone. Boggling my mind I didn't notice them get up and start back up the stairs. What was that thing? It was taller then a human, and it wasn't no animal that we have seen on this planet, could it be from another one?

"Lisa coming"? Julie asks taking me out of my strange stat of mind. I look up at them and nod my head. I get up and walk over to them, I wonder when really what happened will kick in, I know its slow, just never thought it to be this slow. We walked back to the elevator and in it, then down it to the main floor, when the doors opened I was relieved when Alex was no where to be seen.

"Don't worry", Anne says.

"Hey you want to go to the park with us or some thing"? Julie asks. I look at her and think for a minute, it don't sound bad, but I actually want to be left alone.

"Nah, thanks for the invite though, I don't feel to great to go any where but home", I say. They nod their heads, and as we walked out we bid our goodbyes then I walk my way, they walk theirs.

Hunter

He walks down the hall in the ship, making his way to the small drop pods, so that he can embark on his hunt for a worthy first trophy. The oomans are the easiest to hunt so he decided to go from easiest to strongest, to met in the middle with his brother.

After he entered the room his elder stands their waiting for his worrier to come. He bows his head awaiting for any advise that his superior may hold.

"Cravon, what ever you do, do not let any ooman see you, hear you or smell you, kill on sight, we do not want our presence known", says his elder.

"Yes sir", he replies and gets a nod from his elder to proceed, he does so with pride, anxious to get out their and find himself a worthy trophy. He walks over to one of the drop pods and nods at his elder as he presses a button and the door closes. Then he feels pressure as he is dropped from space into earth's atmosphere, to his drop location. After waiting for a few hours he feels the bod land, so he opens the door, and walks out admiring the strange place. He turns to his pod then tilts his head. He has to get ride of it.

He pulls out this blue/white liquid and pours just a small amount on the pod and watches as it vanishes. He lets out a satisfied growl then turns back around and listens to every thing around him.

"Never thought I would come here", He clicks to himself. He looks at the device on his right arm and presses some buttons and he cloaks himself so he can travail among the ooman, to find a suitable trophy to brag about to his brother and others.

Once he reaches where the ooman are, he watches them just walk along, the ones that are still up that is, he has read some about the creatures, but he hadn't paid too much head onto their characteristics, he wasn't that interested. The only thing that he knows about them is that the females are called breeders and he is to really only kill off the males, he can do as he pleases.

He looks around and looks up, tilting his head he walks over to the building he is gazing at then jumps up on a ledge, then climbs to the top to get a better view. He walks along the top of the building gazing down at every thing. He watches the people walking around unaware of his presences, he chuckles to himself about that one. After getting board he jumps from building to building finding some thing that would catch his interest, yet nothing came. He stops then squats down on the edge of the building watching as their strange devices move around. Oomans, still walking with out a care in the world.

He looks up hearing some thing in the distance, he zooms in on it and sees this strange creature flying his direction, not knowing he is even their. Cravon stands as it nears him, he holds out his hand and as it was about to pass him, he swiftly snatches it, with it making really strange sounds, struggling in his hand.

He looks at this fighting small creature, its so strange, so small, compared to the flying creatures on his home planet. Now those are like the size of the building he is standing on. The creature then getting fed up, franticly bits down on his hand, he grunts and then squeezes as hard as he can and watches as the things head inflates. Then a red colouring coming from its mouth and eyes, it lets out its final cream and stills in his hand.

He looks at this creature for a bit then he dopes it, the beast isn't worth getting a shining. He looks around the area once more, before deciding their is nothing for him in this part either. After a while he stops again, to take a look around, he is now above a ally which their is one ooman walking with 5 others following.

Curious, he watches, and listens. He hears one making a strange sound, and that causes the smaller one to freeze. It turns around not to long after looking at them for a moment, then turns back around and begins to run. The one who is falling behind the 5 others waves its hand, then the other 4 bolt after the fleeing ooman.

"What is going on here"? He clicks to himself. He isn't use to seeing such behaviour, if this where his planet, the once that are chasing would get executed. He watches as one of them grabs the smaller ooman and tosses it to the wall. He flinches after hearing it collide with the wall with a loud thud. He zooms in on them and changes the different ways of seeing, and his eyes go wide, that's a breeder, what are they doing with a female?

He watches some more to see what is going on, to understand them a little bit more, he really should of did his homework on them.

One of them walk over to her, grabs her hair and puts his face inches to her, which she don't like, her heart races, not liking the closeness.

"What do you say boys... Take turns"? He asks, I hear the others laughing. By now the 5th one made it to them. I watch as the one that has the female oomans hair, gives it a good tug, she lets out a painful yelp as she is tossed to the ground.

"We will have fun with you", says one of the others. Then he watches as one looks for some thing, and once found he pulls it out then walks over to the girl and puts it to her throat, he growls, this isn't right, it can't be right, that's a weapon he is pulling on her.

"If you think about screaming, think again", he says rather darkly. Then he yanks on her hair again, as he pulls her back and against the wall, she lets out a squeak. Not liking where this going, Cravon slowly and quietly makes his way down.

"That's the girl that shot me down, even though I offered four times the amount she made", the old man slurs.

"I want first dibs". Cravon hears as he still slowly makes his way down to them, not wanting to make any noise. He stops climbing down when he hears a painful moon and looks over seeing the girl making a run for it. Though she hadn't gotten too far as one of the men grabs her and goes on top of her after tossing her to the ground.

"You bitch"! He yells then slugs her across the face. Cravon winces at that also, then starts to make his way down again, he made it in no time at all, waiting for the right time. He watches as the girl tries to get free only to suck seed into gaining another slug. Then the man takes off the other piece of fabric that was covering her, now leaving her chest bare.

He then looks down at the man still hunched over, Cravon lets out a growl, causing the man to look in his direction, in fear. He extends his blades then eases them through the mans flesh and lifts him up. The man painfully looks at the head of where he is, only to see through it, he was about to scream but Cravon smothers it with his other hand. Then he uses all his strength and tears him in two and tosses them to the ground.

He growls and looks over seeing more of the men on the ground, he walks over to them, readying himself to slash them to pieces, still making it quit so as to not gain the attention of the others. Then he looks over at the female and rushes to her aid, seeing what is about to happen, he clicks then sticks his blades through his arteries so he can't make a sound.

Then the other men that are left start screaming and shouting, then the man he has starts to gargle on his own blood. Cravon, tosses him over to the all ready dead body and turns his attention back to the girl, seeing that the other man is trying to get her. Cravon don't waist any time, he thrusts his blades through the man then lifts him into the air.

Just as he brings the ooman to his face he makes the cloak go away so he can see what caused his death. As the mans life fades, he turns his attention to another who seems to be firing at him, and screaming, "What the fuck are you"! Cravon, lets out a growl then turns around and tosses the dead man to the ground, ignoring the sound that his beads make as he does so.

"Die mother fucker die"! The other man says as he shots in random spots, missing the Cravon completely. He reaches for his boomerang and tosses it at the man, it goes right through him, then back to Cravon and away.

Cravon looks around, satisfied with what he had done, then lets out a battle cry. He stands their not bothering to look at the breeder, just looking around some what disappointed, that it didn't take him any longer to kill all five, well four in this case, she had managed to kill one.

Then he feels something small touch his leg, so he looks down, and sees the girl their. He watches amused as she looks from his legs to his body then his face, then her eyes widen and she scurry's back.

"What a strange little creature you are", he clicks, then scans her over, trying to learn more about her. She shutters for some strange reason, he just shrugs it off though. He then moves slowly toward her, causing her to move back, he clicks and purrs trying to show that he isn't going to hurt her.

"Hi", she shakily says. Cravon tilts his head then growls, shocked that this creature is trying to talk to it. She moves to corner herself in a corner, still with him just a few feet away. He watches as she tries to hid herself, not knowing why, it just hinders him trying to study the creature. He makes do with it any way, and slowly squats to get a better view of the breeder.

They both stayed like that for a few long minutes then he hears a slight sound in the back ground, so he jolts up and looks over. In the distance, what looks like two more girls walking their way. He then puts his cloaking back on, not wanting more then one to see him. At this point he don't care if he is breaking a code, because he got more insight on these oomans then he could have at home.

He looks back at the girl and watches as she slowly wobbles her way up. He moves slowly back, as she tries to walk, but falls. He hears the other two rushing in her direction, coming to aid her. He stayed their, making sure that the little interesting ooman, gets to a safe place.

"What happened"? He hears one ask.

" I... Was... Al... Raped", she answers. Cravon stands their quiet and watching all of this then looks around as the girls carry the unclothed one away. As soon as they left his view he looks around at his work and nods then climbs the building to the roof tops again. Making his way around to find some one to kill and make as his first trophy. At first he thought this was going to be easy, but its not. He stops when some thing catches his eyes, he looks down at the street.

Their is one ooman male, that is taking on a lot of other oomans, all with weapons in his hand. He cocks his head to the side and then purrs in approval, and watches, waiting for the right opportunity.

Back to normal time and Lisa

I'm sitting on my couch once again, just watching the black T.V screen. What fun, huh. Not its so boring that I am wanting to make myself venture outside, for what, I don't have a clue. I sigh then groan and slide off the couch to kneel on the ground. I put my hands to my face and stair just stair at them.

Again my thoughts venture back to that creature, it was fascinating, and scary at the same time, but it hadn't killed me, why? That's like the only thing that went through my head, I just don't understand why? It killed all them men... Was it doing it to same me? I shrug, their is no telling what was on that creatures mind.

I groan then look up at the clock and my eyes widen, I had been sitting here for too long, its been close to 6 hours of just sitting here watching the black screen T.V. I get up then walk to the door after putting my shoes back on. I'm going to the park, their isn't much else here for me to do, I don't want to go to bed, all I know is that I'm restless. I open the door and walk out into the nice cool night air.

I breath in and start walking, then ex-hail. I walked the two blocks to the park then sat on the bench, relaxing into the calm night. Looking up at the stars, wondering what it would be like up in space, but knowing I won't get my change to be out there. I sigh again and look down at my feet.

BANG

I jump up, and look around, then my eyes land on smoke coming out of the trees. '_What the hell_'? Some strange reason, I start my way over to where that sound came from, slowly and cautiously. I stop like ten feet away, and look at the spot, then movement. A man looks around, and then turns then runs.

"Really what the hell is going on"? I say, then I get up then very slowly walk over to the smoked place...

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know you guys know what is here, right... Well that's a hint. Any who place review, and again if it isn't that great sorry.**

**If their is at all any wrong grammar or misspelled words please let me know, like the their, or there, I wall ways get confused with them. If you notice, please let me know so I can correct it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SesshiraRayu: **lol, she don't think of it as danger, though she should

**Nightbloodwolf: **Yup she is gonna see him... I'm not telling, you have to read and find out. Yeah so do I, can't believe I thought him up... But wait in tell you see what Cravon does, hehe.

**Cc: **Thanks

**BemHime1124: **That's good that you really like the story. Thanks for forgiving me for it, I just hope every one could, or even point them out lol.

Chapter 3

Once I got their, I looked around, I don't see any sign of any thing that the guy could have tried to attack. Still though I cautiously look around, sensing that some thing is still there, some where. I sigh and shrug then turn around only to gasp and fall on my butt.

**Predator**

After his vision returns he quickly cloaks himself, and moves from the one spot where the ooman had tossed that explosive devise. He had to hid, where he has no clue.

"I know your there some where beast, once I find you, your as good as dead", the ooman says. Cravon hides behind one of the trees in hopes that he don't come searching for him. He puts his head down and looks at his bloody hands. He lets a low growl out as he looks to his side, that is gashed, majorly, how he is standing he don't know.

"Over here... Get him"! He hears as the ooman that he tried to attack curses and turns then runs off. Cravon slides down the tree, feeling very light headed, where had he gone wrong? He tries to figure it out, yet, he hadn't done some thing wrong that he can think of. He even replayed what he had done in his head, he was well hidden, even the oomans that where chasing that other one hadn't noticed him, and he was right in there group with them.

He was about to reach for his kit that has all the things he needs to help him with his wounds, when he catches the scent of that breeder he helped. He gets up painfully and looks around the tree to see her standing by where he had gotten hit.

He slowly walks out and behind her as she looks around as if she was looking for some thing. Then he hears her sigh then she shrugs and turns around, only to let out a surprised breath and falls over.

**Lisa**

I sit their, looking up at the thing that I can't see yet can see. It stands there looking at me, its strange. Kind of scary, I slowly get up as I notice it move a step back, that's when I notice the green around its foot. I look at it worried then take a step closer to it, causing it to growl at me. I stop, not wanting it to see that I'm a threat, because really I'm not.

I know I can't do any thing to this creature, its like three feet taller then me, and its body mass is huge, much bigger then a human male.

"I'm not going to hurt you... I want to help", I say hopefully it can understand me. The two of us stood their for a long time, not moving or making a sound. Then the cloak disappears and it reveals that creature that I had seen in the ally. I look it over, its got wounds every where. Then I notice the one on its side, and gasp.

From what I can see is that there are large splinters of wood in it, as if when the thing exploded, a stick had hit him, broke after getting through its skin. Then their are scratches all over it that it didn't have before. It clicks at me, then he crouches not in a threatening way, but more of a content way. I cautiously walk over to it, then slowly bring my hand to place it on its chest. When it don't back away or see that its just a gentle touch I smile.

Its body is warm, warmer then most things I've touched, which is strange. As I gently move my hand over its chest it starts to purr, how odd.

"Your not from this planet are you"? I ask. Then I look at it as it nods its head. I jump back and it goes into a defensive position.

"Can you understand me"? I ask again, calming down, as it does too.

"Yes", it replies. My eyes widen, it can speak our language as well. Fascinating.

"What happened"? I ask again pointing to its wound. It puts its hand over it then shrugs, it should remember right?

"Did that man start the fight"? I ask again.

"No", it answers really fast. I take a step back with fear starting to go through my veins. It wasn't a quiescence that it killed the men in the ally.

"Can you say any thing else other then the two words"? I ask not wanting to get closer to the creature.

"Not... Much", it replies, as if it just tried those words. I nod understanding, which means that it just got here, which is my guess. Still with out moving closer to it, I point to myself and say, "My name is Lisa". Then I point towards it.

"Cravon", it says. Which most likely tells me that its male. I take a worried step forward as it some what stubble's but catches its self.

"Come, lets get that wound of yours clean", I say then walk past it, trying to let it know to follow me. He does, he starts walking slowly, following me, luckily its night time and not many people are out and about this time of night. Glancing back, to make sure it hasn't fell over, sighing in relief that he hasn't, that would have been hard for me to get it to my place. I don't know how much it weighs.

We walked in silence, all the way to my home. I stop at the door and turn to look at him. He nods to me letting me know that he will still follow, I'm guessing at least. I open the door and walk in, he follows. I quickly take off my shoes and close then lock the front door and open the door to get into the house, he walks in behind me.

"This way", I say signalling for him to follow, I walk up the stairs, he grabs hold of the railing, as he walks up them also. I lead him into the spare bedroom, which is the third door on the left after turning.

"Lay their", I say pointing to the small bed. He nods then walks over to it and lays down. I quickly run down the hall to the bathroom, and grab a few things, cloths, bandages, wraps, you name it, then rush back to the bedroom and look it over.

"Cravon"? I ask as I get this feeling that he feel into concessions. No response. I touch his arm, still nothing. I look at his chest, and notice him, breathing evenly as if he was asleep. I put the stuff down on the floor beside the bed and look him over, I can see some green as his blood I'm guessing coming from his mask, helmet, what ever that is.

"Just great, what am I to do now"? I ask. Then I look back at his really bad wound and shrug my shoulders, as I start pulling out the pieces of wood. Shocked after the sixth one, he hasn't flinched, he should have, from the pain, yet nothing. Once I pull out all of the pieces which as a little over 15, I rushed back to the bathroom and grabbed my spare bowl, and fill it with warm water, then rushed back to the bedroom.

I then clean the wounds, the ones that I can reach, the one on the side, and then the four smaller cuts that where on his legs and what I can guess to be stomach and arms. Still seeing blood from the other places, I have no choice to to try and figure out a way to take off what he is wearing.

Then it hits me, what if he can't breath our air? What does he look like under that mask? Would he hurt me when he woke up after seeing his stuff off? I groan frustrated to myself as these questions go through my head.

"No this isn't the time, I have to make sure he don't have any other Savior wounds", I say to myself as I look at the device on his right arm.

"Just how am I suppose to get them off"? Was the other question as I lift his arm and look at the straps on the device.

"Maybe like this", I say trying to just slide it off, nope... That's not it. I tried many other ways, then finally after touching some thing, it makes a weird air sound, then it falls off his arm. I smile to myself. Then I look at the metal shoulder plates, on each shoulder, it looks to me like I can take those off by lifting it over his head.

"Easy enough", I say. Then I grab a hold of it, then pull it off, only to all most drop them onto myself with how heavy they are. Then I take off his leg armour easily, and now I'm looking at his mask. How am I suppose to take that off? I wonder. Then I spot this strange cord like thing attached to the mask, one below and one just above that one. So I reach for it, then I take hold of it, and stop.

"What if he can't breath our air"? I ask. I shake my head, maybe I'm over reacting. So I take that one off the mask, then slowly the other one, now I'm looking at the mask, scared to pull it off at what I see. I stood there contemplating if I should take it off or not, for a very long time.

"I'm going to do it", I say and reach for the mask. I grab hold of it, then slowly lift it off, with a pop as it is now fully off, just still in my view of its face. I sigh then remove it completely, and fall to the ground startled. I sit their for a while looking at the side of his face, it looks like their are mandibles, and he has no nose, that's odd.

I slowly get up, my heart race doubled in speed. I look at his face, he is strange very strange after all. Their are four mandibles, two on top and two on bottom. His eyes are closed, and he don't seem to be having a hard time breathing either. That's a relief all on its own, now its just the other part that scares me, when it wakes up. Is he going to hurt me?

I shrug it off and go to cleaning his wounds, once that's done I bandage all of them up, and sit on the floor sighing a very exhausted sigh. After sitting there for a while, I get up and walk out of the room, turning the light off while I'm at it, and walking down to my room, leaving the door open, and not bothering to change again, I crawl into bed and fall fast asleep.

I wake up the next morning hearing some one knocking on the door. I groan and sit up then look around. My eyes catch the time, and I toss the covers over the edge of the bed and as I move I noticed at the last minute, that I fall onto the floor, yet again.

"Gotta watch myself every time I wake up", I say. Then the banging, just I don't hear any one yelling for me to answer the door. I slowly get up then walk out of the bedroom and down the hall to the top of the stairs, forgetting that some thing lays in my spare bedroom. The banging stops for a long time, so I proceed down them.

SMASH

I jump as I hear one of my windows in the rooms down stairs breaking. Still ignoring every fibre in my being, I continue down them, wanting to see who it is. A long the way I grab my large brass horse ornament, just in case, and walk down the hall looking into the rooms as I pass by them. I stop at the kitchen door, looking in with my eyes wide, the largest window has been broken.

I look on the floor and see little droplets of blood, they come my way, so I turn to look down the hall, nothing. I look at my feet and what do you know, their is some more blood. I turn around to look into the face of Alex, pissed off, eyes narrowed.

"No one dumps me and gets away with it"! He yells. I gulp, my heart racing that I can't breath. He smiles at me and takes that closing distance step toward me, holding my chin in his hand. I can't even find the words to say as he touches me in ways that I don't want any one to touch me, at least not after what happened to me a couple of days ago.

The thing that snapped me out of it is hearing some thing upstairs, I jerk myself away from him, then bolt upstairs, the only safe place in the house at the time being. He is stupid enough to follow me.

"Stay the hell away from me"! I scream as I trip on the top step and go flying face first on the ground.

"No, its not over, and I won't let you break up with me", he replies as he steps over me, looking down at me. I groan as I get up, the pain I feel in my face, and hands, is horrible. I face him, watching his body, to give me signs when he is going to attack. Just as it said he is going to move, I moved back, we did that for like 5 steps then I stop at the end of the hall on that side.

Body shaking, at what might come of this time, in his eyes it tells me that its not just a beating, its going to be much worse. He smiles an evil smile then raises his hand to slap me, when I close my eyes tightly waiting for the blow, a click and growl is heard a few feet behind him. Open my eyes as he turns around and looks around. I smile, Cravon is coming to my rescue again.

Then it fades, he is going to kill Alex, sure I know he deserves it, I just don't want it to happen in my house, I don't want the cops to see that it was here where he was killed.

"Who's their"? Alex asks, as he pulls out his little dagger.

"You all ready have a man here you whore", he says looking back at me.

"No, just some thing I'm helping, is all", I answer. I wasn't going to lie to him, I had brought a man home, just it wasn't human.

"Well no matter I'm going to hurt him and make him wish he where dead", Alex says as he takes a cautious step forward. I shake my head, he has no clue that the creature is three feet taller then him, bigger, and much scarier then him.

'_How could I forget about it when I walked by that room_'? I think.

"Come out you coward"! Alex yells, still looking around. I just look ahead of him, and Cravon is their, cloaked, I can see the body outline, just not him himself.

"You don't want to piss him off", I say trying to make Alex scared, I know its not going to work. All Alex does is take another step forward, and Cravon takes one back, causing the floor to creak underneath him.

Alex lunges forward, hearing it, and hopping that what ever it is he gets. Before he can reach Cravon, he is in the air, the dagger is now on the ground, feet off the floor and him trying his hardest to get what ever it is to let him go.

Shockingly Cravon drops him, he sits on the floor breathing heavily to get his breath back. I see him reach for the dagger again, once he has it in hand he gets up and lunges again, only to get stopped mid launch. My eyes widen though as Cravon's cloak comes undone. I hear Alex gasp at the sight of him. He has his mask back on but even then you can tell he isn't human.

I take a step forward, only for Cravon to look at me and growl, so I stay at the wall. Then he looks back at Alex, tilting his head. He seems curious again.

"Let go of me you... Freak"! Alex yells. Cravon don't let him go, rather, he holds him with hand and takes the other hand up to his mask, my eyes widen as he slowly removes that wire thing, then his mask. After fully removing it, he looks at Alex, seeming with a smile on his face.

"What the..."? Cravon interrupts him by roaring in his face, his mandibles stretching to their fullest. Trying my hardest not to laugh, all he is doing is scaring the crap right out of Alex. Which seems to work. I would of loved to see Alex's expression, but I know if I tried to move, Cravon would growl at me again, I don't want to piss him off.

"Let me go", Alex repeats trying to free himself after dropping the dagger. I watch as Cravon walks to the top of the stairs and holds him just at the edge, giving me the chance to see his scared face, around his eyes are that red colour that you see when people are really scared in horror movies. I take a step forward and to my relief Cravon don't get mad at me.

I watch as he lets Alex go, and he just stands their. Not knowing what do to, I actually laugh at this part, Cravon just pushes him with one finger and Alex falls down the stairs landing on the floor with a weird girly squeak. Once Cravon starts down the stairs, I calm down enough to walk to the top of them to watch as he picks up Alex again and walks him to the front door. He opens the inner door then walks into that small room, and unlocks then opens the outer door and just tosses him onto the ground rather hard.

Then he lets out a really loud roar, causing Alex to scramble to his feet and bolt down the road screaming like a little girl. Again, I go back into my fit of laughter, not once have I seen any one scare the living hell out of him. It was hard if its human, but this thing, Cravon, he managed to with in seconds.

Now on the floor, holding my gut, because it hurts with how hard I am laughing, and not realizing that Cravon is standing above me, looking at me. After a few seconds I relax again, and sit up, looking at his legs. As I look up to his face I take note of his bandages especially the large one. Then I look at his face, his eyes being the most compelling part. They are a yellow, with speckles of gold in them. Very mesmerizing.

I stand and still look up to him, which I don't think I'm going to get use to, standing like 3 feet taller then me, its crazy. We stood their just staring each other over, its strange, I don't feel the slightest fear of him any more, and I feel very comfortable with him around. I know that most people wouldn't. Then I see it, the pain that lies in his eyes.

"Come", I say walking past him and back to the room he was in. He follows, I signal for him to lay on the bed, but all he does is sit on it.

"Lay down, your wounds aren't healed yet", I plead with him. All he does is just look at me, oddly. Then he pulls some thing out from his belt and opens it just by touching in a certain spot.

"What is that"? I ask, looking at a needle looking thing. He picks it up then looks at his wound and then the needle and I nod understanding. Its like some sort of medication or what ever. My eyes widen as he puts it in the gut with it, then lets out a painful roar. I flinch just as he pulls it out, that must of been painful. After inspecting my patch up job he looks at me.

"I did that, you went unconscious, so I did the only thing I thought would help", I say still standing in one spot, looking at him. He nods his head, then looks me over once again. I fidget with my fingers as he does this, making me feel uncomfortable, he had seen me naked and I don't know what he is thinking about.

"Are you hungry"? I ask, wanting to get my mind off of one thing, only to get it on another... Disturbing thought. '_Stupid question, he could eat human for all I know_'. I shake my head, not believing that, well at least not trying to believe it. To my relief he shakes his head, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

Now that he is here, what am I suppose to do? What will he do to me? Is he going to hurt me? I shake my head and groan, gotta get these questions out of my head, I'll hurt myself if I keep this up.

I stop and look at him after hearing him make a weird noise. His head is tilled, as if he is confused. I smile at him to let him know that nothing is wrong, though I know their is, a strange out of world creature is sitting in my spare room on the bed looking at me, as if I where crazy.

"Are you thirsty"? I ask. He looks at me for a moment then nods his head.

"Water"? I ask again. He in return nods his head. I take a step back still watching him, afraid to turn my back, then once out of the room I do a side step toward the stairs. I sigh and walk to them, then down them, then into the kitchen and grab a glass. I look at the glass for a moment wondering if its going to be too small.

Then I look for my large glass, the one that I had bought a few years back, because I thought it was fascinating. I fill it with water and walk up the stairs to the room. Once I get their, I smile, he is laying down and asleep again. I quietly put the glass on the table beside the bed and walk out of the room, then to my room. I want to get a small refreshing nap from what happened. The look on Alex's face though, I can't get out of my head, it was so cool.

**Well their is the third chapter. Lisa is having a hard time to register that Cravon is really their, she believes that he is going to hurt her some time, just she isn't sure when or if she is correct about it...**

**Review thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**SesshiraRayu: **Yup, he did, it was really funny.

**Nightbloodwolf:** Yup, most definitely he deserved it. You'll just have to wait and find out, its not in this chapter, but a little later, that you get to figure out what his 'looks' mean.

**BeneHime1124:** Glade you liked it, here is the next chapter.

**Tyrant wolf:** I believe that every one can, when I thought it up, I could... lol that would of been funny to see, to bad I wasn't their to witness it.

**Cc:** Glade you liked it, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 4

I groan and roll over, I'm still tired, even though I do believe that its night time, just because I don't hear the birds, I still want to sleep. I open my eyes to look at my clock, yup I was right, its is night time. I close my eyes again then roll over just to land back on the floor, with an oomph, and small thud.

I groan and sit up facing the door, then gasp when I set my eyes on Cravon. He is standing in the door way, looking at me odd. I sheepishly smile at him as if nothing is wrong.

"Hi", I say. He just shrugs and turns then walks out of my door, I hear is steps going toward the stairs, they don't stop at the door he was in. I jump up then bolt to the door and look down the hall just as he takes his first step.

"Wait"! I yell as I run over to him. He stops then looks at me.

"Are you leaving"? I ask then note that he has every thing on him, though the mask he don't have on his face.

"Yes", he answers. I slump over then ask, "Why"? He just looks at me strangely, sure I'm afraid of him, but he just saved my innocence twice now, so I kinda want him around. To top it all off he scared Alex shitless. I still love that look on his face, the one that has shocked and terrified, not scared but terrified, on it, it was funny as hell to see.

"But your wound, you should heal for a little longer, before you go any where", I say. He looks down at the bandaged up wound.

"Fine", he says. It toke me a while to figure out what he meant, but when I had, I frown. Then he starts down the stairs.

"Will I see you again"? I ask. He stops mid way and looks at me then answers, "No". I groan then sit down on the top step, with my feet hanging. I watch him, as he puts his mask on at the door, then he clicks a few button's and cloaks himself, then he walks out of the house.

'_Should I go after him? If I do, will he attack me_'? I think. I sigh then look around, this place don't feel safe any more, whats with that. Was his presence that great that I hadn't known that this is what I really felt when it was just me. I sigh then get up and walk over to the room that he was in. I look at the sheets and see that there is blood on them.

"Might as well do some thing, other then getting myself into danger", I say as I walk over to the bed, gathering the sheets and walking them down the stairs, then down to the basement. I turn left right at the bottom of the stairs then open up the hidden door, to reveal my hidden laundry room. I put the blankets into the wash, then walked back up the stairs, cleaned the room, toke the empty glass into the kitchen, then sat on the couch watching the black screen again.

"I'm board", I say as I look around the room. Very board, not just board, and paranoid.

**Predator**

He gets up just as the sky goes dark, because of hearing something coming from his helmet. He gets up and grabs it then puts it on.

"_Cravon, where are you, we are to leave shortly_", says his elder.

"I'm on my way, still have to get my trophy first", he says.

"_Well hurry it up, or we will be leaving you behind_". Then the com goes silent. Cravon takes the helmet off and sighs. He looks around the room, then to the small table and sees a rather large cup. He picks it up then drinks its contents then puts it back down. He hears groaning, curious, he gets up and walks over to the room that the ooman is in.

He stops just at the door, and watches her. She glances at the time, then closes her eyes and rolls over to fall onto the floor. '_That's rather odd, isn't that a bed, shouldn't she be laying on it, not falling onto the floor_'? He thinks, then gives her a strange look. She sits up then looks at him and gasps, shocked at seeing him their. He watches as her face changes and she says a rather shaky, "Hi". Cravon shrugs his shoulders then turns and walks down the hall.

He walks past the door that he was in, then starts toward the stairs. He can hear her rushing to her bedroom door, why he don't know, all he knows is he has to rush himself in order to get home again.

"Wait"! She yells as he takes his first step. He stops then looks at her, as she runs over to him.

"Are you leaving"? She asks, as she looks over him, her body language giving everything away. She is disappointed.

"Yes", he simply says in her language, one of the few words that he knows. She slumps over at his answer.

"Why"? She asks not so sure of herself. Cravon tilts his head to the side looking at her as if she is crazy, why would she want him to stay. She has witnessed him kill others of her kind, and still she don't want him to leave.

"But your wound, you should heal for a little longer, before you go any where", she says. He looks down at his wound, nothing is going to happen to it, its bandaged and he got his shot, so he will be fine.

"Fine", he managed to say perfectly. He watches as she frowns, not liking the fact that she has gotten use to him, he turns and starts down the stairs.

"Will I see you again"? He hears her ask as he gets half way down. He stops and looks at her, then answers, "No". Then he continues down them, ignoring her. Once he gets to the door he puts his helmet on, then clicks on his device, for cloaking. Once that's done, he leaves the house, closing the door behind him. He just started to walk down the side walk, expecting her to chase after him, but she don't even open the door.

Satisfied, he runs to the building and climbs it, then hops roof top to roof top, looking for the ooman that caused so much damage.

He is going to get his trophy if its the last thing he is going to do. Once he gets to the park, he looks around and when he spots the oomans, he nods in satisfactory as he spots the one he is going after. Even better, he is still getting chased. He growls then jumps down and runs to the forest. He finds a good stop on the ground then waits, the oomans are heading his way, so it will be perfect for him to get his target.

He watches them, to see what way that he is going to go, once Cravon has that determined he goes to the place, that is right in his path, so he can cut him off. Standing in his position for a long time, the ooman now is right in front of him, he stops mid run and looks ahead of himself.

'_Continue, just continue, don't make it hard for me_', Cravon thinks. He will settle for an easy kill, just because that ooman all ready put up a good enough fight. Hearing the others that are chasing him, he continues, ignoring his scenes. Just as he gets a couple of feet away, he pulls out a small knife. Just as Cravon was going to grab him, the ooman, cuts his arm rather deeply, causing him to groan.

"Got you beast", he says as he runs past him with out a scratch. Cravon growls deeply and turns toward the fleeing ooman, and starts after him. He wants this one to suffer, he wants it to, think it has a chance.

_Lisa_

At 9:30 there is a knock at my front door, not thinking I get up and start toward it.

"Lisa are you up"? Julie's voice came. I stop right in my tracks, I don't want them here, hell I don't want to be here, I want to be where Cravon is.

"If your not, I'm coming in any way", she says. I turn and run. Down the hall, then into the kitchen where the window is, that Alex broke through. I jump out then run toward the park out of her line of sight. Why the park I don't have a clue.

By the time I get their from one of the other ways, then the one I usually get their by, I am standing hunched over trying to catch my breath. Unaware of any one coming at me, still trying to catch my breath, I stayed like that for a few minutes then I raise my head to look up and the man that the cops have been after comes right for me, knife with green on it. My eyes widen, he attacked Cravon. Being an idiot, I stand their, wanting to take this guy down myself. Just as he got to me, I stop frozen to the spot, sure I want to stop him, but I'm scared.

Instead of him going around me, he still rushes toward me, and a few inches away, he stops. My eyes widen as I look at him, he looks down at his legs, so do I, blood is seeping out of his pants. Then he falls over, my voice trapped in my throat, at the very sight. I can see his bones, all that blood, oh my god, what have I gotten myself into.

Then the man tries to crawl over to me, pleading, I can tell he is, I just can't make out what he is saying. My eyes go wider, as I see Cravon, walking over to us, uncloaking himself. He stairs at the man, and the man finally looks at him.

Seeming more scared, and still not being able to hear any thing, he seems to be panicking. I watch as Cravon pushes him down then moves him onto his stomach. The man looks at me, still pleading, Cravon reaches down. To my complete horror, I watch as he digs his claws into the mans back, still alive, then he pulls with all his force, and out comes his spinal coulomb and skull.

Still unable to move, I look at Cravon, he looks at me, with the bloody bone in his hand. Then he looks back, and just as soon as I see other people, I black out, falling...

_ Bunnies, lots and lots of bunnies, all different shapes, sizes and colours. All over the place, on the roof tops, swimming in the water, flying in the air. I walk through the bunnies, not wanting to disturb any of them, its so peaceful, so quaint. Once I reach an opening, I sit in the long grass, looking up at the sky, the flying bunnies looking around._

_ Its all most as if they are completely oblivious of me being around. I look over and see a family of bunnies, there are four little ones, then two bigger ones. I smile, this is nice, I lay back and close my eyes. I don't know how long I had them closed, but once I could hear the sound of a baby crying, I open them, just to gasp. Above me,where the sky was a really nice light blue, its now black._

_ All the plant life around me is dead, the bunnies running away, some even getting attacked by these larger pure black bunnies. I get up and look over where the family was, and I shutter at what I see, they are still their, just this time they are all in pieces, blood and guts every where._

_ "What is going on"? I ask. Nothing answers, just the massacre keeps going on, the larger bunnies pouncing on the smaller colourful ones, and biting them, clawing them, and ripping them apart. I turn around and look in that direction, coming like the plague, all the ground as far as I can see is covered in black._

_ "No, no, no, no this can't be happening, not here, not this dream, not ever", I say then turn around only to gasp, in front of me is a human sized bunny, but it didn't look like a bunny, red glowing eyes, large fangs, standing on two legs that looks similar to faun legs. A long spiked tail in behind it. Its arms, clawed, and sharp, full of blood._

_ It growls at me, opening its mouth wider, coming closer, I can smell its breath, disgusting, horrific smell. Then it brings its mouth to my neck, holding me still, as it..._

I snap my eyes open, screaming and darting up as fast as I can, and hit some thing rather hard then falling back onto the thing I'm laying on with my eyes closed. I groan, but don't move, that really hurt. I bring my hand up to my face and rub where on my forehead that I collided with some thing with.

"That's going to leave a mark", I say.

"You ok"? As a deep voice. I snap my eyes open and look over, to see the same shaped mask as Cravon's, I sit up then try to back away from the thing.

"Don't you'l...", it was cut off as I fall and land on my ass, really hard. I look up and the table is up rather high.

"Ow", I state.

"I tried to warn you", says the creature walking around to me.

"Don't touch me"! I scream, as it gets closer to me.

"I'm not going to hurt you", it says. I just look at the thing then around, where am I? As if reading my mind, it lowers itself and says, "Your on the main ship". My eyes widen and I snap my gaze at it.

"What"? I ask.

"Cravon brought you on board", it says.

"Did he now"? I ask sarcastically.

"Yes", it answers. I then stand only to fall over, because of wobbly legs, before I could land on the ground below me, it caught me.

"You mustn't try to walk at least yet", it says, setting me back onto the table, which is made out of metal.

"Do you have a name"? I ask, now that I had seen what I had seen, I'm very cautious of these things.

"Yes, Knox", it says, also allowing me to know that this one is also a he.

'_Are there any females, and if their are, what do they look like_'? I ask myself.

"Mine is Lisa", I answer. He nods at me, then turns around as the door opens, to reveal yet another one of them creatures, just this one don't have its helmet on. It looks at Knox then starts making clicking noises. Knox clicks back. I tilt my head at them, are they talking? If they are what are they talking about? I look over the other one, it has like tan skin, but other then that every thing else is mostly red in colour, but the fur, looking thing on the body, is black.

It also is wearing some sort of boned necklace, scary. As I look over each scar it has, both of them look at me.

"Ooman", says the new one. I look at it, knowing its talking to me, but ooman, what the hell is that?

"Ooman"? I question.

"It means human", Knox says.

"When you are feeling better, Knox will take you to Cravon's room", it says.

"Why Cravon"? I ask, out of line, way out of line. He growls at me, but Knox talks to him, and he seems to have calmed down.

"Because he is the one that brought you on board", says the other one, before turning and leaving. Its dreads are to the middle of its back.

"Why don't you want to go to Cravon"? Knox asks. I look at him then down to my feet, that aren't touching the ground.

"I don't want to be here", I say, its the truth after what I had seen Cravon do, I'm terrified of them.

"You'll get use to it", Knox replies. I snap a death glare at him, he is joking right? He's gotta be joking.

"No I won't, how would you turn out after being kidnapped from some thing, that hunts your own, and rips them to pieces right in front of you"? I ask, losing my cool, that's not very easy either.

"Been there done that", he says with a shrug. My mouth gabs open like a fish for a few moments.

"And your not angry or scared of the thing that did it"? I ask, rather shocked at his comment.

"Angry yes, I killed every one in its family, and village", he says.

"Yeah well, I can't do that even if I wanted to", I say looking down at the ground again. I don't look at him as he starts laughing, uncontrollably. It took him a few minutes to calm down then he puts a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. I look at him, even if I didn't really want to.

"Look, Cravon said that the ooman that he was after was going to kill you... He wanted to act, for saving his life", Knox says.

"But he has saved mine on many occasions, sure not life threatening, but enough for me to appreciate what he had done for me", I say.

"Either way, you can't go home", he says taking his hand away.

"Why"? I ask looking at him confused. He sighs and looks down.

"Because we aren't any where near Earth now", he answers. Then every thing beneath me, just seems to fall, I fall, into nothing but darkness.

_Floating, just floating, in nothing but really nice pale blue water. I close my eyes relaxing, not wanting to get out of this one, not wanting this one to become like the other one, where every thing went down hill._

_ Just laying in the water, hearing every thing around me, sounds, birds, wind blowing in the leaves of the trees, some faint howling in the distance. Aww, this is the life, the one I wish I had, I know my world out side this one, will be wanting me to come back. I don't want to come back, I just want to stay here, where it feels like home._

_ Home, even though I haven't been gone for a few days, I still feel like its been years. I hear this strange sound, so I open my eyes and sit up then look around the place. Everything has changed, what I'm sitting in is now a silver colour, then the sky goes black._

_ I stand up only to see that I'm standing on the silver stuff, not sinking into it. I then see a figure walking toward me, so I wait to see who it is. Once they get into view, my eyes widen. Its me, every thing about me, is standing in her right there, right in front of me._

_ "Your a coward", she says. Even though she looks like me, she sure don't sound like me._

_ "No I'm not and who the hell are you"? I ask._

_ "Yes you are, your afraid of change, your afraid to like some thing unfamiliar... I am you", she says. My eyes widen, how can I be their, if I'm here?_

_ "I don't fear change, I hate change, I don't want any thing to do with change", I say shaking my head._

_ "Which means you fear it, you fear what you cannot believe in, Knox, Cravon, they are different, unfamiliar", she says, or rather it says._

_ "I don't want any thing to do with them", I state, really I don't, maybe... I'm confused._

_ "Then why did you leave the house, in stead of letting your friend in"? She asks. That's a good question, if I had done that then I wouldn't be here now. Maybe this is the bath I want, but I'm not sure really if it is. Its all confusing to me. I shake my head then look back at her, only for her to be gone, along with everything else._

_ "How strange", I state, before going back into the water to relax, though some thing stops me from doing so..._

**Please review, if you can think of any thing to say, I know there is going to be times that you can't I do understand... The next chapter is going to get interesting, stay tooned... Lol...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter, sorry it toke so long. In joy reading it, I in joyed typing it.**

Chapter 5

The next day, I wake up, still with my eyes closed, just hoping that what happened yesterday hadn't really happened. I stayed like that for a while, still not wanting to open my eyes, I force them open just to groan. Above me I see the metal ceiling.

"Why me"? I ask and look to the side, I'm in a different room. I sit up, to get a better look around. What room am I in. Its a huge room, I'm on a large bed, that is against the wall, in the far corner, their isn't really much else in this room... _How Boring_. I lay back down and stair at the ceiling, for what felt like for ever. Then the door opens, making me look over.

"Your up", Knox says.

"Yeah, I wish I wasn't", I reply, then look away. He walks over to me and stops just at the side of the bed.

"Where am I exactly, I know that I'm on a ship, but where am I now"? I ask, not wanting to look at him. When he hadn't answered in a while, I sit up and look at him. He just looks at me appearing to be thinking.

"Look, I'm really sorry that you didn't have a choice in the matter to come... We are in the next galaxy over, we are far away from your home, and as of right now, your in my room", Knox says. I nod at him then look down. I'm stuck here, for the rest of my life no doubt. Knox stayed where he was standing for the next five minutes as I thought over my situation.

"Cravon did it to save me"? I ask.

"Yes", Knox replies. I nod letting him know that I heard him. More then likely we are heading to their home world, scary. Then my stomach growls, I look at it embarrassed.

"Come, lets get you some thing to eat", he says. I look at him then think about the fact that I am on a ship.

"What about the others like you, will they try to hurt me or some thing"? I ask. He looks at me before turning and shakes his head.

"Believe me, Cravon has made it safe on this ship", Knox says. That shocked me, Cravon all ready done some things for me, how nice.

"Well that food sounds good", I reply.

Predator

Sitting on his bed, rubbing his head, why had he done what he had done, he still don't get it. He saved that Ooman then broke the one law that his elder had, he brought her on board, and to make matters worse, its a Breeder no less.

Cravon sighs then leans over, trying to figure out what to do when they get back to their home planet. What is his brother going to think about this. He hears talking coming from the hall, so he gets up and walks to his bedroom door and looks down the way that the talking is coming.

"_The ooman_", he thinks. As they get to his door, she stops and looks at him. Knox, stops after taking a few feet away from the two of them, and looks at Cravon.

"_She hates you, you know_", Knox says. Cravon looks over at him and narrows his eyes, he knows, he can see it.

"_I know, their was nothing else for me to do_", Cravon answers. Lisa looks at him then Knox and asks, "What the hell are you saying"? That earned a laugh from the two of them.

"Its not fair that you talk in your language when I can't understand you... Is it because your talking about me, about really what to do to me"? She asks. Cravon looks at her rather shocked at her outburst.

"We are not talking about you, and I am deeply sorry about us talking in our language, you see Cravon here hasn't really mastered talking your language, so this is the only way to talk to him", Knox says.

"_Where were you two going any way_"? Cravon asks. Knox looks at him then the ooman, and answers so that she could understand.

"We are going to get some food".

Cravon nods at him then looks down the hall and groans. Why does she have to come over here.

"_Well hello boys, I wanted to met this ooman of yours_", she says as she gets to them. She eyes the ooman, intrigued.

"_I wonder what the village elders will want done with the breeder_"? She asks as she looks at Cravon. He watch's his ooman, eyeing the girl.

"_Has she not met the females yet_"? Cravon asks Knox. All he did was shake his head.

"Hello little ooman, my name is Veara, yours"? She asks. Lisa looks at her for a moment before smiling then answering, "Lisa".

"How do you like it on board"? Veara asks. Lisa looks down at this question.

"I see, you don't like it here", she says.

"I don't want to be here", Lisa answers. Veara smirks then replies, "That can be arranged for you... I can end your life right here". Cravon steps over and growls. Veara steps back and looks at him.

"_If their is a single scratch on her, I'll know who caused it, and believe me Veara, I will not let you live_"! Cravon snaps. Knox's eyes widen at this, never has Cravon try to down talk a female.

"So you care about this breeder I take it... Well then, lets see what the village elders think of this... How far they may throw you over the edge", she says.

"_Get lost Veara_"! Cravon yells, taking a threatening step forward. All she does is smile then look at the ooman.

She stairs for a few minutes then smiles and turns then walks off.

"Who was that"? Lisa asks.

"That was one of the village elder's daughter", Knox answers. She nods understanding, then looks down at her feet. Cravon looks at her and watches her, he narrows his eyes and shakes his head at how much she is showing that she don't want to be here.

"_Just let her go_", Knox says, seeing his friend eyeing the ooman. Cravon looks at him and replies, "_It's to late for that now_".

"_Yeah your right sorry_", Knox replies.

"Come on guys, be nice please, I don't want to feel like I'm getting talked about", Lisa says. Cravon groans, again he has done some thing so wrong.

"Sorry again, please just forgive Cravon, its hard for him to speak your language", Knox says.

"I know, I know, its just I feel so left out", she replies. Cravon's eyes widen at this, why would she say some thing like that when she don't want to be here.

"_you can go and get some thing to eat, I don't feel like being around her when I can't speak her language as good as you can_", Cravon says.

"Don't be that way, I don't think she means it in that way", Knox says in her language.

"What"? Lisa asks.

"Oh he just said that we can go with out him", Knox replies with a smile. Lisa looks at Knox and shakes her head then smiles.

"Look sorry, I shouldn't be acting this way around you... You did save my life after all, so please don't leave us go by ourselves", Lisa says. Cravon sighs and nods his head. Lisa smiles at him then looks at Knox.

"So what kind of food do you guys eat"? She asks.

"Meat", Cravon answers. Lisa's eyes widen at hearing his voice for a brief moment like before.

"Really what kind"? She asks some what scared of the answer.

"Any meat really", Knox answers. Then Cravon hits him on the back of the head.

"_Idiot she is human, she knows that we could eat their flesh as well_", Cravon says, shaking his head. Knox in hales then looks at Lisa who is looking at the ground.

"Will any of them eat me"? She asks.

"No"! Cravon snaps then he starts to walk. Lisa looks at him shocked at his sudden change of attitude.

"What's wrong with him"? She asks. Knox shrugs his shoulders then answers, "It's a Cravon thing, he likes to do that every now and then, reasons unknown". Lisa nods then rushes to follow behind Cravon, Knox catches up really fast.

Lisa's Pov

As we walked through the halls to the kitchen I'm guessing, I start to feel very nervous not because of the two I'm with, but because of the others that will be their. I get this feeling that these creatures don't like humans.

Cravon places a hand on my shoulder, letting me know its all right, seems he knows that I'm scared. Which scares me even more. I'm not scared of these creatures per say, but I am scared of the large change that is going to happen, for one, I'm heading to an alien planet and two these things are just really not human.

Two of them I know, but the others I would be afraid to be with out Knox or Cravon around, its really bad for me, I like being solitary. We all stopped in front of a door, Cravon starts to open it, I begin to shack. Knox put his hand on my back, I look at him, and he smiles at me, I smile back.

"Your safe", he says.

"I don't feel very safe", I reply lowly. When the doors open I look in and my eyes widen, its like a cafeteria at school. Full of people, in this case aliens. They are chatting away with one another, but still some of them where staring in our direction, mainly in mine. I cower behind Cravon, knowing that if some one tried something they would get it.

"Hey you three over here", says Veara the one from earlier. Cravon stops and looks at Knox then me, questioning what we should do no doubt.

"Well"? Knox asks. Cravon shrugs his shoulders. Then they started doing the clicking noises. I tilt my head at them, why must they all ways talk like this, yeah sure, Cravon can't speak human language very good, but still.

"So what is taking you guys so long", Veara says walking over to us. The two boys stop and look at her. I even take a good look at her noticing the difference between her and them. She's got what I've got on my chest only her's are so much bigger, and I mean bigger. Her frame compared to theirs is also smaller.

"Fine, we will sit with you", Knox says. Cravon grabs me and drags me over to the counter, I'm guessing its where to get the food. I follow him as he grabs a large plate of the counter then starts gathering food, while clicking angerly. He must really hate her. I start picking out some food that looks human'ish to me.

Once that's done, I followed him to the table that Veara and Knox where sitting at, their are two other creatures their.

"So this is the Ooman breeder that you are so keen on protecting"? Asks one of the strangers. I look at Cravon, all he does is stair at him. Then the others started talking in clicks, looking at me then talking some more. I narrow my eyes then look at the plate, taking a small bite of the first thing, it wasn't bad, so I ate the whole thing in mere seconds. I look up and smile nervously, they where all looking at at me shocked.

"What I was hungry", I say. Veara started laughing. I look at her shocked, why would she laugh at me being hungry.

"Your some thing little ooman", she says.

"Yeah first time we have ever seen one, eat that fast", one of the strangers say. I look over to Knox, he is looking at me the same way. Then Cravon, he seems to be ignoring it, eating his own food.

"So Lisa, how is the food"? Veara asks. I look back at her then at my food and shrug.

"It's good, different but good", I answer.

"Just watch how much you eat, your body may reject it", Knox says. Then I look at my plate scared, I never thought of that.

"Will I die"? I ask stupidly.

"No, unless your body don't like any of the food", Knox answers.

"Yeah that's really reassuring", I stat.

"Why not just have her as a trophy instead of hopping she don't die"? Asks one of the others. I jump when Cravon tosses his plate at him.

"What was that for"? The one that had said it says. Cravon clicks at him angerly.

"Sorry, sorry, it was a suggestion, I know that's what I would do", he says. I shutter to that thought, thank god I got saved by Cravon.

"Lisa, lets go", Knox says.

"Why"? I ask.

"You can bring your food", he replies.

"Why"? I ask again.

"Some thing don't happen to you", Knox answers. Then the other one clicks at Cravon. I nod, pick up my food and follow Knox out.

"Why didn't you get any thing to eat"? I ask.

"I'm not hungry", he answers. I look at my plate then back into the kitchen room. Cravon and that other one are fighting.

"Why fight"? I ask, Then Knox stops, so do I.

"Cravon is oddly protective of you, and any thing wrong said when he is around don't go good with him", Knox answers. I nod, understanding, I do feel this strange longing for him, why I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to be here, and he is the one that brought me here and I'm not mad at him, confusing.

"Come lets go", Knox says.

"Where to this time"? I ask.

"Back to my room", he answers. Then he starts to walk, I follow. We walked back to his room, once we stepped in, I walked over to the bed and sat down, eating again.

"I have to thank him don't I"? I ask after eating two pieces of meat. Knox looks at me for a short time then looks at his feet.

"No you don't have to, because he knows that you don't want to be here, and its all his fault that you are here", Knox says.

"In a sense yes, and no", I say.

"Why say that"? Knox asks looking at me shocked.

"Well its because I went out looking for him", I say.

"I chose to find him, in return this is what happened to me". Knox looks at me oddly then smiles.

"So your not in tiredly mad at him"?

"No I'm not", I answer.

"Well both of us thought you where", Knox says. I put the plate aside then look at my lap.

"To be honest I was mad at every one, you, your elder, Cravon... That's only because my life has changed course, now its all a whim, I have to think it through now, because I know if I make the wrong choices, I may end up getting killed, regardless if Cravon is there or not", I say. Knox nods his head in understanding.

"Well in that case, come, I think I'll show you some thing, to get your mind off of death", Knox says.

"What are you going to show me"? I ask.

"The trophy room", Knox answers. I get up, I want to see this trophy room, I know I may see some humans there but I don't care. I follow him out the door, down the hall and into an elevator thing. We go down, I think, then walk a long way down another hall. He stops at a door, then opens it. I gasp at what I see, still standing in the hall.

Walls, just lined with skulls, all kinds. I walk in looking at all of them, eyeing them, its so amazing. Even when I see human skulls, it didn't bother me. Then after seeing this one skull I just had to eye it, I had to examine it. It was huge, the bone looks really thick, their are horns at the top, a spike where the nose is, then more smaller going up the head. Its teeth, they are huge, and very sharp looking.

"Is this a dragon skull"? I ask.

"Dragon... Oh, that's what you called them, yes, it is", Knox answers. My eyes widen, I was right, dragons weren't made up after all.

"This is a find of a life time, I knew they where real, they had to be", I say.

"Cravon's father's father, killed that beast, taking an arm with it", Knox says. My eyes widen, Cravon's great grandfather killed this dragon. From the size of the head, this dragon was huge, I would say about half the size of the CN tower.

"Wow you guys are a force to be recon with", I say. Knox laughs at that, then places a hand on my shoulder.

"You oomans are much stronger then that dragon", he says. I look at him shocked I would say the dragon was stronger not us.

"Its your minds, you use it, you strategies, where the dragon was just an animal, kill or be killed", he says. I nod now understanding his perspective. I just had to, I reach up and put my hand onto the skull and close my eyes, imagining that is was still alive, head attached to its body and it being nice to me.

"Amazing", I say. Then I hear the doors open, and look over, their stands Cravon looking at us...

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, *Scurrys away*. Don't hurt me. Please message me if you like.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long, but I had too many things going on, and now that they are all sorted out and I have my place, I might be able to continue on my stories :D... Thanks for your patients.**

I looked back at the dragon skull as Cravon walked over to us, he set his attention to Knox, talking to him. All I could do was picture the dragon, a magnificent beast as it was alive.

"Lisa"? Knox asks. I look at him waiting for him to say some thing.

"Do you think you can find your way back, Cravon wants some help with some thing"? Knox asks. I look over at Cravon, then smile, and look back at Knox and answer, "Yeah I think I can". Really I don't know where to go.

"Good, see you later", Knox says. I nod my head then watch the two of them leave the room. I look back at the dragon skull.

"Man would every one back home be blown away with this", I say, then I start laughing. After a while I stopped laughing to myself and looked around the trophy room at all of the skulls, even the human ones. Then I started to get board, just walking around the same room. I look at the door and groan, I don't know what time it is, but all I know is that I better start now, so that I can be lost all day. I walk over to the door and open it, then look down the hall both ways.

I groan, then walk down which ever way, hopping that its the right way. After walking for what seemed like hours I stopped and looked around, every thing looks the same. I groan again and slide down the wall so I'm sitting on the ground. I put my hands to both sides of my head trying not to think about the fact that I might run into one of the creatures that really hate me and make me their trophy regardless on what Cravon had told them.

"Hello", says a voice making me jump.

"I'm sorry if I scared you", says the same voice with concern. The voice sounded female. I look over and it is a female.

"Oh no its ok", I say standing up so that I didn't have to look up to much.

"So what where you doing down their, it looked to me like you where losing your mind"? She asks. I look down at my feet at that question, what could I say as to not offend her?

"Where you scared"? She asks. I look up at her once again, now realizing she has a lot of the same colours as Knox.

"Yes, sorta, I was just hopping that no one finds me that would want to make me their trophy", I say.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Cravon has a really bad, or in your case, good reputation for beating the crap out of some one else, other then his trophies", she says. I smile at that, knowing that even she says that he is scary.

"So... What is your name"? I ask. She looks at me for a long moment, then she answers, "Grail". I just stair at her for a long moment, trying to debate if I could trust her or not. I think it was all over my face, because she retorted, "Don't be afraid... I won't do any thing to you".

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and relaxed. I sigh then lean against the wall and look up.

"You want help finding your way back"? She asks. I look at her and nod my head.

"Where you headed"?

"To Knox's room", I answer. She looks at me, and cocks her head to the side some, then stands straight again.

"He is one of my many brothers", she stats as she walks past me. My eyes widen, many, what does she mean by many? I just shake my head and follow her, I didn't want to be lost any more.

"And by the way, you where heading in the wrong direction", she says. I narrow my eyes, I figured that was going to happen. I follow close behind Grail as she leads me to her brothers room. Many thoughts going through my head, and I mean many thoughts.

"_I'm stronger then this, so why am I so afraid_"? I ask myself.

_"Maybe its because your heading to a place that is unfamiliar to you"_, another my voice answers me back. I stop and look around, clutching my head. I must really be losing it now if I'm hearing voices.

_"Your not losing it, your just now being able to hear me"_, it says. I groan and shake my head crouching down while holding my head.

Grail stops while she hears the ooman breeder making weird sounds, she turns around and her eyes widen at the ooman.

"Hey are you all right"? She asks as she walks over to Lisa. It don't seem like the ooman had heard her. Grail stands there for a few minutes before she looks around and then looking back down at the ooman and raising her hand. She then swiftly brings it down and hits her in the face.

I sit there for a few minutes, the sound of flesh being hit echoing through my ears. Then the stinging of my cheek, Grail had slapped me, sure I'm angry at her, but also pleased that she had done it.

"I'm sorry there was nothing else I could think of", Grail says. I look at her and smile, "Its all good, I needed it, thanks". I still can't believe I was losing my mind like that, I know it has happened before, but not this bad. I get to my feet and follow behind Grail, and the stupid thing is, I don't bother to look at my surroundings to see my way back.

Any way we get there and I walk instantly over to Knox's bed and sit on it. Grail stands in the door way and looks at me.

"I've been curious, how does it work with you know, males and female... yautja"? I ask trying to think of the right word for them, so I don't end up pissing her off.

"Why"? Grail asks.

"I'm just curious, if you don't want to tell me then its fine", I say.

"Well...", she says as she walks into the room. I look at her watching her pace the room thinking of the right words, or is it that she is trying to think of the right ones in the scene that she don't know the whole English language? I shrug to myself with the answer.

"To put it simply, the male chases after the female, but in rare cases its the female that chases after the male", she says stopping and looking at me.

"Oh", I say as I look down, I don't even know why I'm thinking this way.

"Males can have more then one mate, if he so chooses, but if he gets a life mate, then she would have to fend off other females that want him", Grail says. I look up at her and groan, I don't know why I bothered to ask, if I was excepted into there clan then I wouldn't be able to get a life mate, and that's what I would want.

"Grail", Knox's voice says as he enters the room.

"Why hello younger brother", Grail says cheerfully as she turns around and hugs her brother.

"What are you doing here"? He asks.

"Just making friends, isn't that right"? She asks as she looks at me. I smile and nod my head. Knox looks at his sister rather oddly then shakes his head.

"I'll just leave now", she says as she walks toward the door.

"See ya Grail, it was nice meeting you", I say, she waves her hand in the air before walking out of the room. I look at Knox and smile.

"She is nice", I say. He nods his head and terns to his table, he walks over to it and sits down in the chair.

"What did Cravon want"? I ask.

"He just wanted help speaking your language", Knox replies.

"Are you older then him"? I ask. Knox looks at me and nods his head. Then some weird siren sounds go around the ship, Knox gets up and pulls his helmet on.

"Stay here", he growls.

"Whats going on"? I ask.

"We are under attack", Knox answers as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him in hopes to keep me safe. I shake my head no knowing how well that's going to do. I don't know how long I had been sitting there for, but the next thing I know, something really tall, taller then the aliens that are aboard this vessel comes running into the room. I freak out and move to the other side of the bed as it looks at me, eyeing me.

"No you don't you fucker", I hear a voice yell. Then the creatures brains get blown, splattering all over the place. The creature falls over, revealing Cravon with his mask on.

"You all right"? He asks. My heart beats faster at hearing his voice. Sure its through the mask, but it sounds so... Amazing. I don't know why I didn't even do anything but I see him just facing me, waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't do anything, I don't know why. Is it all the fear I feel, or is it due to hearing his voice? I don't know.

"Lisa"? He questions not sure.

"Cravon, hurry up, we can't keep them at bay", Knox's voice says.

"Brother look out"! Screams Veara's voice. Then a loud explosion is heard and Cravon moves into the room to get out of the way as Veara comes running in with her brother in her arms, blood trailing down the side of his body.

"Lisa"? Veara asks as she looks in my direction, though for some strange reason I still couldn't get myself to do anything, I am worried out of my mind for Knox, but I just couldn't move, was I even breathing?

"She is in shock", Knox says as he sits down to look at his damaged side. Cravon walks to his side and pits a hand on his shoulder.

"I can do this in the pod, come on, pic her up and we have to get out of here", Knox says as he looks at his sister and she nods her head knowing what he wants before he even asks her. Cravon sighs and makes his way over to me, the person who is paralysed due to shock. I feel his arms go around me and I get lifted into his solid chest and he follows the other two out as he carries me, my guess is because he can still attack with out having to put me down.

We started to run as Knox felt a little better, and also because of what can be heard behind us. We come to places of the ship I've never been and just glancing around no one is aloud here, except for the more honored predators.

"Shit their is only one pod", I hear knox say as we get to the place that I guess we are suppose to be.

"We are going to have to make due with it, lets go, Cravon you take Lisa with you", Veara says as the two of them start into their pod. Cravon makes his way to the other pod, we get in and he turns around to see something coming for us, he moves me out of the way but gets the harpoon in his arm, he lets out a roar of pain and holds me with one arm, as he pushes some buttons on the side, right beside the door. The door closes before the creature could get to us.

Then I start feeling myself coming back, tears well in my eyes as I come back to my mobile sences.

"C-Cravon", I choke out before tears start to stream down my face.

"Are you all right"? He asks, why is he asking me this, when I know he isn't.

"I'm fine, but your not", I say more in control of myself. I then shift to the point that he had to let me down, I get to my feet and some what fall, and land right into Cravon's body. The pod being small don't help any. I look over at his arm and my eyes widen and I gasp.

"This is all my fault, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry... If I wasn't so weak this would...", "Its all right, I'm fine", he cuts me off as he places a hand on my face and whips away some tears. After hearing him say that I couldn't stop myself, I start to sob, and when I can I say, "I couldn't do anything, I just froze in place, I was so scared, never in my life had I been that scared, and I really want to fight that fear because it could be my life, or your life, or their life", I say then start sobbing again. Cravon sighs and puts his good arm around me and forces me to press against him even more then I was.

All I do is just grab onto his wire mesh and press my forehead to his skin and cry, that is the only thing I can do.

Cravon's Pov

He holds onto the ooman, wondering why he did it in the first place, its what he had been trying to figure out this whole time, he knows he is rather fond of the girl, but he don't understand why. He can feel her shaking as she cries into him letting it all out, the fear the pain that she feels from no longer being at home.

The only thing he can think of is making sure she is all right, and he knows he has something in his arm right now, but he can't care less... He'll live, all he wanted to do was make sure she was fine. In truth he could of caught the weapon and tossed it back hitting the creature that tossed it at him in the head, but instead his only thought laid on the ooman breeder.

"Knox, what planet is it that we are landing on"? He desides to ask through the intercom, while he lets her calm down.

"The dragon planet", Knox answers. Cravon groans, he knows those creatures are really dangerous, and to have the ooman with him its going to be harder to defend themselves if the large beasts attacked him and his comrades. Lisa jerks in his arm as a rather loud roar on the outside of the pod can be heard, and not too long after that they crash land onto solid ground. Taking a few minutes to catch his baring he then checks on the ooman and sighs reassuringly because she is fine, startled but fine.

"What was that"? She asks as she looks into his mask.

"Dragon", was all Cravon said before he pushes buttons on the side to open the door, it opens with a whistle.

"Are we were they are located"? She asks excitedly.

"Yes and they aren't the way you know them as", Cravon says as he brings the two of them out of the pod.

Lisa's pov

I didn't care what Cravon had to say, I wanted to see one, and when I look up my eyes widen, their is one flying around the area that we had crashed, clearly being able to see us. The only thought that came to my mind is beautiful.

"Lets go, we have to go find shelter then find Knox and Veara", Cravon replies then grabs hold of the harpoon and slowly pulls it out with a grunt. I couldn't help but watch, he looked so amazing when he did that making it look like it was nothing, when I know that it must of hurt really bad. He then looks in my direction as the dragon comes closer and closer.

"Lets go", he says signalling for me to go first, I just stand their dumb like and shake my head, I wasn't going to leave when I can get close to the creature. With a groan he walks over to me, well more like storms over to me, grabs my forearm roughly and drags me away from the nearing dragon, but watch as it follows us, with anger in its eyes. That,s when I start to run as well. By the time we got to the place that is small enough to not fit the large dragon but big enough for the two of us to hide in, which seems to work, because once we stopped moving I noticed the dragon looking around as though he vanished.

It lets out a defeated roar and backs away then takes off to the sky again. Once he lets go of my arm I walk out and look around, the place is no different then home, though there are some plants that I haven't seen on my planet, so this is fascinating.

"Listen to me next time will you"! Cravon growls angerly at me as he leaves the safety of the small cave.

"Who knows what other dragons come around, I can not and will not listen to you when it comes to them", I say, looking around in hopes to see another one, not realizing I said the wrong words. I look at him as he approaches me and pushes me against the large tree, both hands on either side of my face.

"IF you don't then your going to have to deal with me", he growls angerly once more, before he brings his face, the mask closer to me, and even then Cravon did the thing that I believe they knew he wasn't going to do. The mast nearly touches my face, that's how close it is, and I swear I can see his really nice golden eyes narrowed at me.

"Fine have it your way you grouch", I say and he backs up, then looks around himself for the first time.

"Guys we found you", Veara says as she helps Knox over.

"What the hell happened to your arm"? Kknox asks. I look at him and before Cravon could even tell her, I did it instead, "One of those creatures tossed this stick and it hit him in the arm", I answer for him.

"Oh is that so"? She asks. I nod my head and look at Cravon who is looking around.

"Come on, the dragons will catch our sent any minute now and we should go find a place to patch up the wounds", Veara says, the two boys nod their head and they start walking. I just look at them, watch them leave for a while before starting to walk again, but this time I wanted to be behind every one.

We then come across a cave, a fairly nice sized cave too, and sat down, I watched as Veara helps with Knox's wounds while Cravon waits. Then I look out, being able to see stars in the distance as its now night.

**That's it, finally the 6th chapter :D**


End file.
